I Don't Want Anything To Do With You
by BeatleMania618
Summary: Aly Jane hated the Beatles. She was disgusted by their childish hair and nonchalant attitudes. She doesn't expect to practically get knocked out by one mistaking her as a crazed fan. Will she warm up to them, or will she make her hatred clear? **NOT ATU**
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/Meeting Aly Jane

The Beatles. I hated them. They made every teenage girl in the world look like complete idiots. Every single girl would do absolutely anything just for the chance to even catch a single glimpse at them. Excluding me, that is.

My name is Alexandria Jane Peters. Everyone's called me Aly Jane since I was little. I was born on January 2nd, 1943. I have three siblings, Michael, Elizabeth, and Bridgette. They go by Mikey, Liz, and Brie. My parents did that on purpose, give us names that you can make nicknames out of. They hate proper things and people who turn their nose up at us scousers. Can't say I blame them. Everytime my Auntie Janet visits, the first thing she does is pinch our cheeks and send out a slur of "Hello Alexandria! Look how big you've gotten!" and "Oh my Elizabeth, is that really you?" or "My my, Michael, look at you!" or, my personal favorite, "Bridgette! I know that you're named Bridgette but that doesn't mean you can go around looking like that Bardot girl! She's filthy and whoreish and vile! Go scrub that make-up off immediately!"

I've never cared for make-up. It's fake and it does a good job of making you look fake. I would want to meet a guy who likes me for me, not the stuff I slather on my face. Now don't get me wrong, I'm definitely not one to brag. In fact, I can't stand cocky people who have heads bigger than their bodies. But, I'm not bad-looking.

Okay, who am I kidding. I'm drop dead gorgeous. I know that sounds like a bitchy thing to say and I'm sorry, but I am. Every guy stares at me when I walk by. I barely have any girl friends at all, because every girl feels intimadated and threatened by me.

In fact, you could say I'm not very social at all. I only have one friend. Amelia is the best friend I could ever ask for. When we were freshmen in college, she was my roomate. She was the only one who even offered to share a room with me. Every other girl just glared at me and made rude comments. I came in one night after a party and her things were strewn across the floor and she was sitting on top of her bags.

_Flashback_

_I walk in, turned on the lights, and jumped back a little. _

_There was girl sitting on top of all her bags with a smile on her face._

_"Hi there! I'm Amelia! But you can call me Lia!" (A/n: Lia is pronounce "Leah.") "I'm your new roomate! Alexandria right? Wow. All the girls say that they don't know why all the lads go for you. They say mean things about you, you know? I always tried to tell them that they don't even know you, but they never listened. They've always been jealous and intimadated by you. But now I know why! Alexandria, I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen!" _

_I smiled. I think I'm gonna like this girl. She was really talkitive, but the kind of talkitive where you're just drawn into the things she says. She's the only girl that I know that's never judged me right off the bat, and that gave her extra points. I smiled at the thought of actually having a real friend besides Liz and Brie. So I did what anybody trying to make friends would do, I stuck out my hand and said:_

_"You're right, I'm Alexandria, but everyone calls me Aly Jane. I think I'm going to like you."_

_"Aly Jane, huh? I think I'm gonna call you AJ, if thats alright with you."_

_"Sure! I like that better than Alexandria!"_

_"You know what, AJ, I think we're gonna be good friends."_

_End flashback_

And that was that. I'm now 21, have my Bachelor's degree, and working as a hairdresser in New York City. I know what you're thinking. "NYC? Why so far from Britain?"

Well, long story short, my life completely sucked back in London. All the guys knew very well that I wasn't interested. It's not that I wasn't looking for a relationship; it's just that noone caught my eye, ya know? No one had that "it" or "one thing" that stood out to me. All the girls were very mean and rude to me once they realized that I wasn't going to fight back to them. When I came back from college, I found all my things packed up on the front lawn, with a note that said, "Time to move out, A. Call us when you find someplace." I had walked over to Lia's house, which was only two streets over. Her parents wouldn't let me move in with them. So I was staying in a crusty old motel room that I could stay in for free because Lia's uncle owned it.

So, as you can see, I was pretty down and blue about it. Nothing seemed to be going right. That is until one day with Lia showed up at my door with all her bags and simply said:

"Pack your bags, AJ! We're going to America!"

Well I wasn't going to argue with her. We boarded the first plane to NYC, and then it was history. We found a nice apartment we could both afford. We found jobs as hairdressers in the same place, so we were co-workers. We brought in more than enough money, as the hair cuttery we worked at was very popular and posh. We got to go shopping every once and a while with all the extra money. And Lia even found a really handsome, sweet boy named Joshua.

I liked Joshua. He was the only boy who didn't give me a second glance, and he made it very clear from the start that he only saw me as a friend. Not that it was a problem. The feeling was mutual. But he was perfect for Lia and she was really happy, so he earned my respect.

Life was going great here. Then came those damned Beatles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

****ATTENTION: VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE ON WITH YOUR CHAPTER!** **

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating guys! I've been on vacation in New York. I with my grandma and she's real old. So obviously, she has no use for the internet. So, I haven't been able to update. I'm forcing myself to write a new chapter every night. I'm kind of in insomniac so it isn't really that big a deal for me. On the brightside, is that when I get home, expect updates pretty much daily. As I'm forcing myself to right a chapter every night. Well, I bid you farewell. I've been rambling on. Enjoy your chapter. I'll update as soon as I get home. I promise.**

** Also, I'm sorry for my potty mouth. I've been sent to the corner many a time for my sailors mouth. My mother doesn't find it charming. Hehe. So forgive me for my "disgusting, cheeky, unclassy curses," As my mother puts it. I get it from my father. I'm sure most of you don't mind. But seriously. Forgive me, yeah?**

**Anyway, enjoy your chapter! I'll update soon! Please review! I also know that some of the stuff maybe be a little off or out of chronological order, but just bare with me. I didn't have any internet to look this stuff up.**

**George's POV**

New York. We had just landed in NEW YORK. How great was that? The only thing that wasn't great about it was the arrival. I seriously think that I'm temporarily deafened. Their were more girls there than I thought lived in America. Oh yeah! I'm in America! Ha! I never would've believed it.

Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love the fans. It's just; some of them get a little... wound up. For example, I mentioned in an interview one time that I like jelly babies. What do they do? They start thowing fucking jelly babies at me while I'm on stage! Do you know how hard it is to go into an awesome guitar solo while you're trying to dodge bloody jelly babies? IT'S REALLY DAMN HARD.

I was too busy complaining to myself to notice we pulled up to the hotel.

"GEORGIE. EARTH TO GEORGE. WE'RE HERE." John Lennon screamed in my ear.

"I fucking hear you, Lennon! Leave me alone!" I loved John to death, but sometimes, I wanted to knock his teeth out.

"I was only trying to get your attention.." He looked down and then looked back up with a pout.

I snorted. He may get all the girls with that innocent little puppy dog face, but it doesn't work on me. I see right through him and his evil antics.

"Okay boys," Our manager, Brian Epstein, looked around to make sure he got everyones attention. "Here's the game plan. You're going to open the car door, run for your lives, and hopefully all five of us will end up in the hotel lobby. Got it? Good."

We nodded our heads. It was the same thing every time. If we tried to civily walk to the hotel, we would literally get torn to shreds. These girls were relentless. Sure it's nice having a good bird to shag whenever you feel like, but I still wish I could find "the one." I'm not sure how to explain it. I'm sure everyone knows what I'm talking about. That one person who you would do anything for. Who you can take one look at and just know everything is okay. You know, all that love stuff.

"We don't have anything going on until 7, so you boys can do whatever you want for the next 3 hours. Heres the keys to your rooms, and try not to get into trouble. Okay?"

I tuned Brian out. I was still excited over the fact that we'd each be getting our own rooms. That means that I can have a whole fridge, ALL TO MYSELF.

I climbed up the stairs to my room thinking about what I could do for the next 3 hours. Of course I would have to put my disguise on. Otherwise I'd get killed.

I started to unpack my bags while simultaneouslyputting on my disguise. Which, doesn't really consist of much. It's just an over coat and a brimmed hat.

I sighed to myself. _I really hope no one notices me._

I make my way downstairs and out the back door. As I pull the brim of my hat down to try and coverup most of my face, I hear _**it.**_

_ "OH MY GOD IT'S GEORGE HARRISON!" _

Running. Running. Must keep running. I decide to look back. Big mistake. You know how sometimes, when you're up high somewhere, and you decide to look down? And then you get really scared and start panicing? Well yeah. That's how I felt.

I don't even know how many girls there were. They were all screaming different things, trying to find one sentence that would get me to stop.

_"George, I love you!" "George, have my babies!" "George, please go on a date with me!" "George, you're my hero!" "George, you're my favorite Beatle!"_

Yeah, well, I wasn't having any of it. If I stopped I would be torn to little Georgie shreds. Just that thought sends a shivers down my spine. We had finally become famous, I wouldn't waste it just to make some girls day. Or life. Okay Harrison, wipe that cocky smirk off your face. _Think._

I was tired. Real tired. I could barely breath. My lungs felt like they could collapse any second.

I had to find some place where they wouldn't find me.

I looked around. My eyes were sweeping the streets when I found it.

An alleyway! It was dark and secluded, and if I played my cards right, I could slip in without the girls seeing me.

I decided to take the risk. Carefully, I ducked into the alleyway and looked around. I had about 10 seconds before the girls would run by. I had to hide somewhere, and quick. If these girls saw me there would be a zero chance of my escape.

_Aha! A trashcan!_ I walked over to it and pulled off the lid. The odds seemed to be in my favor, as it was completely clean and empty inside. It seemed as if it was left there entirely for me.

I didn't waste any time crawling in. And as soon as I did, the girls came rushing by. They stopped when they realized they lost sight of me.

"Where'd he go?" They asked eachother with disappointed looks on their faces. Sighing, they walked on.

Thinking of this as a chance to escape back to the hotel, I cracked open the top to look out. Just as I was about to crawl out, a girl turned into the alleyway.

I ducked back into the trash can, thinking that I'd come out when she passed.

I decided to take a good look at this bird. She was good-looking. Not the "Sure, I'll fuck you tonight because I'm bored and you're kinda pretty" good-looking. The good-looking where you can't help but stop and stare.

She had auburn hair that shimmered in the very little light that was in the alley. Her eyes were a shade of hazel, gold, yellow, and orange that just made you want to stare into them forever. It looked like you were staring into the sun. They shined and sparkled as she walked. Just the way she carried herself practically screamed she was insecure. But you could also tell right away that she wasn't the "I'm ugly, now you have to call me pretty" fake insecure. No. She was the kind of "No one's ever treated me right, so why should I feel pretty" insecure. You could see it right on her face that she had a story behind her.

Then I snapped back into reality.

_ GEORGE. Who cares if she's pretty? She's probably just another crazed fan. Focus, bud, focus. Besides, you've seen birds way prettier than her before. So what, she's just another looker!_

But something inside of me told me she wasn't just another looker. Something told me she was different. I'm not sure what that was.

_I really need to stop distracting myself. _

Just stay quiet. That's all I have to do.

Yeah, well. That wasn't exactly the easiest thing one can do. I was real cramped. You gotta remember that I was a 21 year old grown man shoved up inside some small trashcan. I tried to squirm a little bit and I ended up kicking the inside of the tin trash can.

_BING!_

"Shit." I muttered to myself.

"Hello? Who's there?" The mystery girl asked.

Oh my god. I could get lost in her voice. It sounded like angels. Why was this girl so special?

Slowly, she crept over to the trash can. You could see the fear on her face. I wanted so bad to get out and calm her and comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. But I'm George Harrison. So I can't.

I tried to stay as quiet as possible, hoping that she'll just walk on. But secretly I was wishing that she wouldn't, just so I could talk to her.

Well she doesn't walk on. And I panic. I'm so afraid of her screams once she realizes it's _the _George Harrison of _the_ Beatles, that I do something I know I'm going to immediately regret.

She opens the top a litle bit and before she can see who I am, I stand up and whack her in the head with the trash can top.

Before I even realize what just happened, I see her on the ground struggling to stay awake.

She blinks a bit and then passes out. I stare at her and think of how beautiful she looks even though I'm the cause of her current state.

_Holy shit. I'M THE REASON THIS BREATH TAKING BIRD IS PASSED OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ALLEY WAY._

I start to run a hand through my hair as I think.

If she were any other bird, I would just leave her here. She'd wake up eventually.

But, she's not just any other bird.

She's this drop dead gorgeous mystery girl that I'm dying to get to know.

So what do I do? I sit next to her, start stroking her hair, and wait for her to wake up.

When she finally wakes up, she blinks a couple times. Then she sits up and starts rubbing her head.

"What the fuck.."

Ah, so she has a potty mouth. I like it.

She hasn't turned in my direction yet, and I'm kind of scared about what she'll do.

When she finally does, she looks me straight in the eye and doesn't say anything.

_Well that's a surprise. I would've thought she'd be screaming right about now. _

But that's the thing, she doesn't do anything. She just sits there, motionless.

I start to actually get a little worried she might be in shock.

But then she does the one thing I'd never expect from any girl, ever.

She raises her hand, and slaps me straight across the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short, but it's real important. **

** Anyways, enjoy!**

She slapped me. What the fuck. This beautiful mystery girl slapped me. If anything, I was bracing myself for the deafening screams and the smothering of hugs or whatever.

But, no. She slapped me.

It's not that it hurt. Because it really didn't. It's just, I mean, she obviously knows who I am. It's kind of hard not to notice my FUCKING FACE ALL OVER THE COVER OF EVERY FUCKING MAGAZINE.

So why did she slap me? I suppose it could be because I slapped her in the head with a trash can top. But once she realized who I was, I would've thought she'd immediately calm down.

I didn't notice that I was staring at her dumbfounded this whole time.

"Take a picture you bastard, it lasts a whole lot longer." She sneered.

My jaw dropped to the ground. Was she really saying this? Has she lived under a rock for the past couple of years?

"Listen here _George Harrison_," She said my name with so much hatred you would think that I had murdered her family for Christ sakes."Close your goddamn mouth before flies buzz in; is the first thing." I did as she said. I was still awestruck. She was the only girl on the planet that didn't freak out when she saw me, and she didn't even treat me like a person. She treated me like a mosquito. "Second thing is, just because you're one of those god awful Beatles,itdoesn't mean that you're going to get special treament."

"Uh, I-I didn't expect to g-get special treatment from you, l-lass. I just-" I tried to explain to her but was quickly cut off.

"Shut up. Don't fucking interrupt me. You boys are all swines and will fuck anything that moves. I'm not an idiot."

That remark about fucking anything that moves was true for John and Paul and sometimes Ringo, but I never did that.

"Really miss, I just didn't want to get mauled by some crazed fan." I tried once again to explain it to her.

"SO YOU HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A TRASH CAN LID? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She seethed.

"You know what George Harrison? I don't even want to be in your presence anymore. You sicken me. You've made a disgrace of all girls aged 13-30 everywhere. They go mad everytime the likes of you are mentioned. It's disgusting. You're disgusting. I'm not gonna tell anyone about your little "incident." Only because that might mean I'd have to see you again. And if I see you again, then I know that God really plans to make my life worse than it already is."

Then I watched as she sat up, and turned to walk away. I couldn't let her walk out that easily. I stood up tried to catch up to her.

"Wait, miss! Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should take you back to my hotel room and-"

She whipped around to face me.

"Why? So you can try to seduce me? So you can show me to all your other friends and label me as "The Girl Who Doesn't Like Us?" Pass me around like I'm some sort of cheap whore? HA. I don't think so."

She turned around and started towards the end of the alley.

She stopped a moment and I got my hopes up that she would come back and talk to me. But all she did was twist her body around a bit so I could make out her facial features.

"By the way, my name's Aly Jane Peters. Just in case you wanted to remember the only girl who actually knows what you disgusting blokes are truly about." She said with fake enthusiam.

She had a smirk on her face and then she laughed a little. It actually kind of scared me. It was so dark and menacing.

Then she walked out, and I lost sight of her.

What the actual fuck just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AJ POV**

What the actual fuck just happened?

I mean- one second, I'm taking the shortcut home through that alleyway, and then the next I'm getting slammed in the head with a trash can lid?

To make matters worse, the person that hit me couldn't have been a rapist, or a kidnapper, or a thief, or a murderer, or anybody BUT him.

_Flashback_

_Something slammed into my head. Something hard. Like, so hard that it made a loud metal BING. OW. FUCK. What the fuck was that? _

_Pain. Searing pain. It felt like I was hit with a golf club/baseball bat mix. My vision was slowly blurring and little black dots were the only thing I could focus on. I tried to blink a couple of times to clear my eyes, but it didn't work. Then I passed out._

_End flashback_

That's the last I remember.

Then I woke up. And you'll never guess who was staring back at me. Worse, he was stroking my hair. I wanted to throw up.

_George Harrison._

It was disgusting. To make matters worse he just kept on staring at me. He had a smile on his face like he was just waiting for me to scream and thank the heavens for my incredible luck. Well he was in for a surprise.

I did the only thing that seemed appropriate.

I slapped him across the face.

Not with a lot of force, just enough to teach him that you don't mess with Alexandria Jane Peters.

After some uneventful banter where he was trying to convince me that he wasn't a dirty man-whore, I finally couldn't stand to be in his presence anymore.

So I got up and tried to leave. Of couse he tried to stop me. Of course he tried to take me back to his hotel room where lord knows what he would try to get me to do. I wasn't having it. I don't play games, especially with the past that I'd had. Everyone was so fucking mean to me. All the guys thought that I was some easy, sleazy, sex on legs. I never found one guy, just one guy who thought that maybe I just wanted somebody to love, not have sex with. Guys are disgusting. And these Beatles aren't any better.

I figured he should at least know my name so that he'll have a story to tell to his precious bandmates when he gets back to wherever the fuck he's heading.

I twisted myself around in a postion so I knew that he could only see my face.

"By the way, my name's Aly Jane Peters. Just in case you wanted to remember the only girl who actually knows what you disgusting blokes are truly about." I spat.

Then I walked out. I decided to take a different route home, to clear my thoughts. I was too jumbled up about _the encounter._

I knew that I had been walking for a long time. The church bells rang 12 times. I didn't even realize that it was so late. Lia would be worried sick. Oh well, she would manage.

I needed something to untangle the knots of thoughts in my mind. I was so confused.

He seemed genuinely concerned for my well being. But he couldn't be. He's a Beatle. He's only supposed to care about himself.

Everything in my mind was so piled up and begging to be answered that I didn't even notice a hand grab my arm roughly and pull me into a dark alleyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I know I'm updating super fast, but I didn't have internet for a week so the only thing I could do was write. So I have a bunch of chapters. For this chapter, I wasn't really sure how to do it. I had the idea in my mind, but nothing like this has ever happened to me or anybody close to me. So I just wrote what I've seen on like CSI and Criminal Minds and shit. So without furthur adue: here is chapter 5!**

**AJ POV**

"You're real purdy darlin', how about you give me a spin." A deep voice said. He was obviously from New York. He had the accent. He reaked of alcohol and smoke, and the mix itself was vile. I gagged. I couldn't really make out his facial features because it was real dark. But I knew that I was probably in trouble.

"Um, no thanks. Really. I'm fine." I tried to reason.

"No sweetheart, either you give me a turn, or I guess I'll have to force it out of you." He pulled out a pocketknife. My eyes widened to the size of baseballs. I was scared shitless. I knew this guy was blind drunk and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He forced his lips onto mine and it was so rough and slobbery I wanted to puke. His breath smelled of booze and chewing tobacco. It was the most disgusting stench I've ever come across. He slipped his hands up my shirt and tried to unclasp my bra. I pushed him away and screamed. I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me and soon found out that that wasn't the best way to go about this.

He raised his pocket knife and slashed one thin line across each of my cheeks. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I would NOT cry out. I would not give this bastard swine the satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain. I swung my fists and knew that I had collided with something. It was too dark to know what. I heard him grunt though.

"You shouldn't of done that little girl. You're really in for it now."

He pinned me on the ground in the small space we had in the alleyway. He slashed two lines on my arm and then began to work the knife down the left side of my body. The only thing that my mind would focus on was the knife slowly slicing in and out of my body. I counted 18 stabs.

_"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!"_ A burly british accent snarled.

Where had I heard that voice before? My attacker didn't seem to hear it. He was still going strong._ In and out. In and out._ I couldn't lift my head to see my rescuer. I didn't think much of it, as I couldn't really feel anything at all. The heavy, smelly body of the man was still fresh in my sense, same with the knife. But other than that it was quiet to me. Almost- _serene, _even.

It all hit me. This was it. This is what death felt like. I have to tell you, being murdered to death isn't as bad as you'd think. It was has if I was losing in the real world, but winning in my slow ride to death. It felt almost, peaceful. The best part I think was accepting it. In that little amount of time that had passed from the realization that I was gonna die, to now, I realized I was okay with it. It didn't feel unfair to me at all.

But then, I think I just lost _all_ feeling. I couldn't feel him on top of me anymore. I didn't feel the cold, sharp blade of his knife slashing into me. I didn't feel the rough, disgusting feel of his lips moving up and down my body. I didn't feel his big, calloused hand steadily trying to remove my clothing. I didn't feel anything.

I just felt pain. Endless agony that seemed like it could last forever. So much pain. The only thing flashing in my mind was the searing current of pain that coursed through out my entire body, zig-zagging through each and every nook and cranny in every fiber of my existence.

I felt like I was slowly melting away, that there was only so much someone could take before they just _give in._ Give in to the darkness that was slowly succumbing around me. Give in to the light that seemed so far away from the darkness but so close at the same time. Give into the warm, safe feeling the darkness gave me. But as my entire life flashed before my eyes, I tried to think of everyone that would miss me. The only person I thought of that would care about my death was Lia, Liz, Brie, and Mikey. I was sickened and ashamed with myself that I only meant something to four people. And three of them were my goddamned siblings!

I knew I didn't mean much to my parents. I was the oldest, and I was also the dissapointment. They hated me, and was glad to get me out of the house as fast as they could. They were all about Liz, Brie, and Mikey. They were the only ones that mattered. They figured that once I turned 10 that I could fend for myself. They were wrong. Growing up basically by yourself was hard. Especially when I turned 12. Then they started becoming more and more dependent on alcohol. That's when the beatings started. At first they were only once every few weeks. But then they became more frequent. To the point where I was taking about 3 a day, just so that the little ones didn't have to suffer through them. I have so many scars and burn marks from their ruthless fists and lighters. But thankfully, the other kids didn't know, nor ever have to suffer through them. I was glad that I could save them from it.

I never told anyone about it. When I was about 17, they went to rehab and realized that they made my childhood more of a living hell than it was; what with the bitchy girls and perverted guys and all. They apologized profusely and promised to do anything to make it up to me. I told them I forgave them, but I never actually did. I knew that they really just didn't want me to go to the police. They never cared about me and they never will.

Anyone could take one look at me and think that I had the perfect life. Well, damn are they wrong.

Now that I look back on the pathetic sob story I sadly had to call my life, the darkness was actually becoming more inviting.

I heard someone murmuring something. I couldn't make out what it was. But I knew that the voice belonged to my savior.

So I just lay there. It's not like I could do much at the moment. I was hoisted into somebody's strong, protective arms. I didn't have the strength to look up to see who my hero was. I knew it was a guy. But I wasn't sure who. I nestled my head into the crook of their neck and whispered into their ear.

_"Thank you."_

The darkness became too much and the light seemed so warm and inviting. I saw my grandma and my Auntie Janet. They were waving at me and yelling something I couldn't really hear. When I got closer to the light though, I could tell exactly what they were saying.

_"No Alexandria! Go back! Don't come any further! It isn't your time yet!" _They both screamed at me.

_"But I miss you guys! This is so great! I want to be here forever! Why can't I stay?" _I pleaded to them.

_"Because it isn't your time yet! Go back Alexandria! There is one thing I want to tell you before you go. Don't be afraid to love. There is one guy out there, he was put on this Earth with his only purpose being to love you! You've already met him, but you don't know him at all. You think he's sickening, but you don't realize that you HAVE to change your mind! You don't see it yet, but he really cares about you already. Don't be afraid of love, embrace it! Now go! I'll see you again someday! I love you!"_

And then it was gone. The warm, safe, light was gone. The darkness was gone. Then I heard it.

_Screaming. _Somebody screaming. The scream was filled with so much agony and despair. I automatically felt so bad for whoever these sickening screams came from. I wanted to help them so much it hurt. But for some reason, I couldn't see who it was coming from. I felt so much self-hatred towards myself for not being able to help whoever these were deafening shrieks were coming from.

Then it hit me harder than a ton of bricks. It was _me _screaming.

**A/N: You guys probably thought it was George or someone who pulled her into the alleyway, huh? Well you were wrong. Really fucking wrong. I know this is kinda rough, but it is what it is. But, I know, I know! Poor Aly Jane, blah blah blah. Yeah well, suck it. You'll get over it, and Aly Jane will too. This all happened for a reason, folks. So, do you want know who her savior was? If you don't already know, than I think you may want to see a doctor. But, it's okay! I still love you for reading my story! But seriously, if you don't know you need help. But the faster you review means the faster you find out! So fucking review, bitches! Jk. I love you all. Seriously though, review please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: So I know that in every story, the girl gets molested, guy has to save her, blah blah blah.. but bare with me. I didn't want to do it, but this leads to something more. I had to have something like this happen because it leads up to WAAAYY bigger events. I thought of everything that I could do, but this was the only thing that actually sounded realistic. So I know that you might've gotten a little annoyed with it, but just stay with me. I promise this had to happen. **

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 6!**

**George POV**

I picked myself up and began to walk out of the alleyway.

_"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"_

Shit shit shit shit shit shit.

It's a good thing I was close to the hotel. I made it in the entrance with a few inches to spare, as the girls were already throwing themselves at the door. The girls were trying to bribe the doorman to let them in. It was quite amusing.

_"He was my bestfriend in middle school!" "He is the father of my child!" "I'm his doctor!" "I'll put you in my will! I'm rich!" _

I personally think the BEST one was: _"I'm really Bridgette Bardot in disguise!"_

I laughed quite a bit at that one.

It was nearing 7 o'clock and I remembered we had that damn press conference. Maybe it'll get Aly Jane out of my mind.

_Aly Jane._

What was so special about this girl? She only said maybe 5 sentences to me and she was a total bitch.

But that's the thing. I don't think _she _thought that she was being mean. I think she was just trying to contain herself from being even more mean. If thats possible. I have a feeling she could be hell on heels if she wanted to be.

As for the remark about God making her life worse than it already is- what was that about? A gorgeous girl like couldn't possibly have a bad life. Well then again, never judge a book by it's cover.

I was just so _intrigued. _

Then it hit me. I cared for her. She was extremely rude, but I think that was only because she had something to hide. And I cared for her. I realized that I cared for her well-being. I knew that what I was feeling was more than caring, but I didn't want to admit it. If anything happened to her I would be so distraught. I knew what I was feeling. I didn't want to own up to it.

Love at first sight.

NOOOOO. No. No. I had just met her; if you could even call it that. What the fuck was I thinking? The only thing she said to me was rude ass insults. But she was just so... different. I don't know.

But those _eyes. _Damn her eyes! They were just, so radiant. So vibrant. They reminded me of the sun. That's exactly it. The sun.

DAMN THIS GIRL. WHY THE FUCK WON'T SHE GET OUT OF MY BLOODY MIND?

I had to see her again. But right now I had to go to a press conference. Damn.

After that god awful conference, we were finally allowed to go back to our hotel rooms. It was probably close to 12. That was 5 hours of anwsering stupid questions asked by stupid reporters. It was awful.

I decided to try and clear my mind. So, I did what I always do. I took a walk. It was real late, so the only people that were out were clubbers going home or people just wandering the streets of NYC.

I was enjoying the crisp, cool nighttime air when I heard it.

A scream. Not the "Oh my gosh, it's a Beatle!" kind of scream. The scream like you just _knew_ that something wasn't right.

I got this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure what I was about to see but I knew it wouldn't be good.

I didn't even realize I was running. I just knew that I had to get to wherever these shrieks were coming from.

It was as if I didn't even think twice, my heart was leading me to whatever trouble awaits me.

I found myself in an alleyway, with some guy over top of some poor girl.

Then I noticed that he was stabbing her. _In and out, in and out._ The knife just kept on coming out of her body with more blood on it than before. For a second I thought I was too late, but then I saw the bird still struggling. Neither of them had seen me and I was sure of it.

I snuck upbehind the guy. The bird was too caught up in trying to get him off of her. I don't think that she knew how much blood she had lost. I took a quick look around.

There was blood everywhere. I almost threw up. I couldn't see this girls face at all. There was blood running down her face from two open cuts on each of her cheeks. I knew I was in for a shit load of trouble, but something was telling me that I _couldn't _leave her and go get help. Something was telling me that I _had_ to save her before it was too late. Something was drawing me to this girl like moths and a flame.

So I did the smartest thing I could think of at the time. It could also kind of counter attack as the stupidest thing someone could do.

I jumped on the guys back and knocked him off. The guy started swinging the knife everywhere, trying to connect with my body. He wasn't very accurate though. I punched with all my might and I knew that I had collided with his jaw. He was on the ground rubbing his mouth. _Stupid bastard._ This was my chance to attack. I kicked him in the balls and watched with much satisfaction as he lay on the ground, struggling to breath. Then I gave him one more kick to the ribs for good measure.

I gently leaned down to this bird.

"Hi there. My name's George. You're gonna be safe. I promise. Let's get you out of here."

She didn't respond and I knew that if I didn't do something then I would lose this girl.

I scooped her in my arms, not even caring that my entire suit was completely soaked with her blood. I just_ knew_ that I HAD to save this girl.

She tensed up a bit and then relaxed into my arms. She nestled her head in the crook of my neck. If she were any other girl, I would've been disgusted with the fact that I had her blood all over my bare skin. But I wasn't. I was delighted that she felt that she could trust me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I got chills down my spine.

No. No. No. NO. This can't be happening. She couldn't be- no. She wasn't. Please don't be her.

"Sweetheart? Sweetheart look at me. Look at me real quick."

She did has she was told.

I screamed.

It was Aly Jane.


End file.
